Paresse
Paresse (''パレス ''Paresu) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance Paresse's overall eccentric and gaunt appearance results in him most closely resembling a both distorted and disturbed vision of an actual court jester. His entire visage is often concealed under an dark green, triangular shaped mask, formed from the closed position of his visors, with the exception of the large body of his light green hair styled into two distinct protrusions like a jester hat. The relatively little amount of clothing that he actually wears is slightly worn. It consists of three black, narrow straps descending from a similarly constructed collar, with one encircling under each arm and one running directly down the center of his back, exposing the majority of his lanky physique. He also wears a black divided hakama (umanori), which features a large piece of green fabric hanging from the center of this, embellished by the image of two serpent-like lines that intersect with each other to form a narrowing diamond-shaped pattern. Outwardly, two large two-tone striped gauntlets further accentuate the jester-theme found within the rest of his design. Black wrappings cover his upper arms above these gauntlets. Like Jealous, these gauntlets feature only a single sharp extension, in place of the more commonly observed fingers and continue on well beyond his elbows, which belie the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, Paresse wears a high school uniform, complete with a cap with a school emblem on it. Like his master, bandages that covers his entire face and body. His unusual hairstyle is gone and now has short wild, light-colored hair with bangs that fall almost completely over his eyes. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Paresse's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a large, thick circle that encloses three triangles resembling the Houjou kamon. Personality Little is known about Paresse due to his very brief appearances in the series, but as his respective sin, Paresse is shown to be lazy and slothful. Even when his master asks for his help, he doesn't react and states that he cannot "build up the energy" and even finds standing to be tiring. However, he can be very violent when provoked and quick to kill when his opponent is within arm's reach. In the Japanese version, Parasse talks using the Katakana alphabet, indicating his eccentric nature and way of speaking. Synopsis Part I .]] Having been called in by K, Paresse first appears along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. He was sitting on a tree branch with his master, Mizho, and took the good Dôji masters hostage to make sure their dôji won't attack in retaliation. As the rest of their allies slaughtered The Good Dôji Club dôji, he sliced off the heads of the masters. Part III After Yamato Agari rewinds time, Paresse appears in human form alongside his master on the way to Sparrow Place for a meeting. The pair arrive early by three minutes and are about to leave when they are confronted by three male strangers. He is shown acting lazily when Mizho is being verbally attacked by the trio, one of which teases her for being a cosplayer and having "junior high disease". He even refuses to help her because he couldn't "work up the energy". Paresse only attacks after being punched in the face by the only man who hadn't been previously injured by Mihzo, biting off his attacker's fingers. Now close enough, he readies his gauntlet to kill his attacker, but is stopped by Rage's guitar. Once Vice arrives, Paresse shows fear when he snaps at the others for bickering with each other. When Roger Dunstan comes to greet The Evil Dôji Branch, Paresse doesn't panic like the others, saying that the whole situation is "annoying". When The Good Dôji Club arrive at the apartment, Paresse watches as they fail to fight off Dunstan. Afterwards, Rune Kodaira mentions that the entire Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives as the One Hundred Machine Funeral lasts one year. After time traveling to 1944 Shinbashi with Vice and the rest of his allies, Paresse and Mizho spent three years staying there and training for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Relationships Mizho A 15-years-old goth girl that attends high school has been the master of Paresse through out the 21st century. While he follows her orders, it seems that he insists on not taking action, causing her to do so herself instead. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Paresse into a human, Mizho and Paresse choose to continue to living together and starts a band called "West Tokyo Incidents" with Fusataro Fussa and Rage. Abilities As Paresse is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the sharpened and elongated nature of the form that his gauntlets typically adopts, he is capable of slicing through a majority of materials with relative ease, without having to resort to assuming a Karakuri Henge prior to conducting an attack. Unnamed Wood-based Noh Like all other doji, Paresse possesses a Noh ability. It's never blatantly named or used except in the Act 51 when he and Mizho use Woodstick Festival against Roger Dunstan. The effects of this specific ability are unknown, but is clearly effective. Mizho also attempts to use an ability called The Shine against Musashi Murayama in Act 49, but this ability is interrupted by Yamato Agari and never seen fully realized. ICON Demon Paresse Demon Paresse is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Paresse's form, while integrating Mizho into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Paresse. This ICON is very slender and take the likeness of a jester, with a large M-shape helmet that resembles a jester hat and curly-toe feet with a heel. Additionally, Paresse's arms are cover in strips, has armor covering his neck that is style like a high collar, and wears a dark sash over his lower section. In this form, Paresse gains a large scythe to use as a weapon. *'Netherworld': One of Paresse's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does. *'Snake Sick Sickle': One of Paresse's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does. *'Noon Nightmare': One of Paresse's attacks mention in Volume 11, although it's unknown what it does. Mizho Demon Paresse Mizho Demon Paresse is full body Level 2 ICON that alters Paresse's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. In this form, his armor is more severe and sharp, and the horns of his helmet become segmented and more drill-like. Instead of a high collar, he instead sports a clown-like frill design and his heels are much more pronounced. His mask-like visor return, covering his face again in this form and his shoulder armor is much more rounded, resembling puffed shoulder sleeves. His hands are more proportion and there are claws that are folded back against his gauntlets, presumably able to flick forward to use as a weapon. In this form, Paresse's large scythe is more broad and the shaft is shorter. When combined with his allies, Mizho Demon Paresse forms the front waist area and leg armor for Villainy Demon Vice Back From The Dark. File:Demon_Paresse.png|Demon Paresse File:Mizho_Demon_Paresse.png|Mizho Demon Paresse Quotes *''(To Mizho) "Sorry. I can't work up the energy."'' *''(To his assailant) "You're loud. If you yell like that, people will start showing up and that's so tiring."'' Trivia *Paresse's attire and ICON are associated with the snake and his theme color is pine green. He is also associated with the celestial planet Jupiter. * His name, Paresse, is the French word for laziness. * The original Japanese write the name as Parasseux, but both roots to the same concept despite the spelling differences in French. The "ux" seems to only add a gender (male) to the word. * His human form resembles Faust from Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji